


Rise of Akuma

by Lordxana0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxana0/pseuds/Lordxana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years ago the Kwami came together to seal away a dark force inside of themselves, hoping that their own eternal bodies would make an invincible prison. However the abuse of Hawkmoth and his powers has unsealed the creatures first shard, and now it seeks the rest of its body. And nothing will stand in its way to become complete. Takes place After Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If Nooroo had to look at another white butterfly he was going to go insane. That being said there wasn't much else to do from the inside of a massive room that had been designed to stop Kwami from escaping. His current owner might not have known a great amount about his kind, but the bits of the text he had managed to translate from the book had allowed him to create a great number of wards to not only make the area inescapable, but a fortress against enemies.

Even Ladybug and Cat Noir at their best and with all the training Plagg and Tikki could provide wouldn't be able to scratch a single stone. And that was giving them the credit of being able to find this place. He had no doubt that from the outside the building would look like any of the other hundred of buildings that had risen in Paris.

Escape was a fantasy, a dillusion he couldn't even bring himself to imagine anymore without tears forming in his eyes over his own weakness, his inability to fight against the utter wrongness of the situation.

He hated it.

That thought shocked him out of his despair for a moment as he quickly shook his head in denial of the thought. "No, I didn't...I don't…" he held himself and looked down, shutting his eyes as if by focusing with all his effort he could make his feelings not be true.

His kind weren't supposed to hate, weren't supposed to wish ill on anyone. Villains were people they hadn't redeemed, evil was just misguided rage, and hatred was just another way of giving up.

Those were the words the Kwami lived by. Even Plagg on his worst day didn't hate anyone or thing, through he got annoyed he never hated.

But even now as he tried to fight against it Nooroo felt the truth of it rise up. He hated Hawkmoth, he hated being his prisoner, hated how he was just a tool. His kind were given the ability to empower others in order to do good throughout the world. Now he was just another tool in the arsenal of a madman bent on ultimate power.

Hate was the only possible way to describe his emotions, it was the only thing that fit. He didn't want to see Hawkmoth redeemed, he wanted to see him destroyed.

Small tears welled up in his eyes as the feeling built up inside of him, growing like a disease until one of the butterflies landed on his small head.

And instantly turned black.

* * *

"I still really don't get the point of this Plagg." Adrien groaned with a mild bit of discomfort and an obvious edge of annoyance to his tone.

"Well I can't have my chosen one looking so weak while fighting against villains, so I am bumping up your training schedule so next time we won't look like chumps," the small cat Kwami tossed a piece of cheese into the air and devoured it whole as it fell. "Thus by you need to focus on gaining new powers."

"Yes I got that much, but why do I have to stand like this?" The young man looked down at himself, standing on one leg while balancing three books with the other, a glass bowl sitting on top of his head, and the rod that normally held his shower curtains up in both hands. "I don't get how this is supposed to help me."

"Hm, how do I put this so you understand it?" Plagg sat back and thought for a moment. "My powers are tied to destruction and decay, which means that you need to be super focused on their use, if you don't all sorts of bad things can happen."

That gave the boy pause for a moment as he digested the spirit's words. "Sort of like if I am not careful my Cataclysm can hurt more people than it helps?" most of the time he was okay, but he knew that holding the power of destruction in his hand meant that one wrong touch could easily collapse a building on someone.

"What do you know even you can learn things," the spirit laughed at its own joke but quickly moved back to the topic at hand.

"This new ability works a bit differently through, you draw in a large amount of destructive energy in order to boost your already increased strength and speed, think of it like a power up in one of your games. It also comes with a new weapon and a rather stunning coat, I hear even the Ladybug's throughout history couldn't deny that Cat Noir looked good in it." the last bit wasn't strictly true, but love motivated the boy he had chosen far more then tales of power.

Now that got Adrien interested in the training. Any chance for Cat Noir to impress Ladybug was a chance he was more than willing to undertake, even if he had to look like an utter fool in order to accomplish the goal. "Okay so whats the next step, another name call out?"

"Well its honestly a bit simple, all you need to say is…" Plagg frowned for a moment as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. It was unusual for Kwami to feel much of anything unless they were sick. "That is to say...just…" the pain hit him again and sent him from the air to the ground as his small body began to shake from the intensity of the pain. "A...A...A…" the black spirit began to mumble a name under his breath as his body shook wildly on the floor.

"Plagg...Plagg!" Adrien quickly dropped the assorted items, not caring for a moment about the broken glass as the bowl hit the floor or the priceless books that slammed into the hard ground. He picked up the Kwami with all the care in the world and gently ran his finger along its body. "Whats wrong buddy, come on what are you trying to say?"

* * *

"Marinette you need to take this more seriously!" Tikki sighed while looking down at her chosen knitting a rather lovely new scarf. She had been at it for the last few hours, which normally wouldn't be too bad if she hadn't promised to focus on learning a new technique as Ladybug.

"I can get to it in just a minute right?" The girl asked while carefully moving knitting, not wanting to add any more needle marks on her already poked and bandaged fingers. "I need to have this finished before the snow starts falling so I can give it to Adrien. Oh I can just imagine it!"

_Snow fell from the sky like small feathers shed by angels, bringing with it the cold but joyous time of winter. All was happy and peaceful, all except for young man whose scarf didn't seem to be doing much to protect him against the elements._

_Suddenly a girl appears from seemingly nowhere, offering a much thicker and warmer looking scarf, a playful smile on her face. "I saw how cold you were, and I thought that I would pay you back for loaning me your umbrella."_

_The boy took the gift with a smile plain to see on his lips, looking at her with eyes consumed by the fires of love. "You made this for me?"_

" _Of course I did...because...I love you Adrien!" The girl wrapped her arms around the boy, looking up to him to hear the answer she had waited so long to hear._

" _I...oh Marinette I love you as well, lets get married and have three kids and all sorts of exotic pets we will collect during our honeymoon around the world!" the two embraced under the snowfall, their lips slowly coming toget…._

"Ouch!" The young woman looked down at her finger and frowned, noticing a small dot of red appearing now on one of the few patched of unbandaged pale skin. It was always a danger of working with needles that one might get hurt if the mind wandered, and it was next to impossible for her to work on a gift to the boy of her dreams without any wandering.

"Oh Marinette…" the small ladybug spirit floated over and gave a gentle kiss to the girls finger, causing the wound to quickly close itself. "I know how much you like this boy but you need to focus a bit more on getting better. Hawkmoth is getting better at making stronger villains, and we must always be ready to face what comes."

The girl put aside her needles for a moment and focused on the small fairy. "But even so he has yet to defeat us, Cat Noir and I have faced everything he sends with what we have right now."

"Ladybug and Cat Noir have always been quite powerful, but if you start underestimating your enemies you will be in for real trouble," Tikki looked down. "Hawkmoth is far from the only villain who has sought to hurt the world, and I worry that if you start to relax that you won't be ready whe...wh…" Tikki's body began to shudder as an ominous feeling ran through her very core.

"Tikki?" Marinette reached out to her friend, worry plain to see on her face. "Are you sick again, I can take you back to Master Fu if…"

The small red and black spirit dropped from the air and curled herself into a tiny ball on top of the scarf as the pain struck again. "...ku...aku…."

* * *

Fu slowly ran his hands along a mans back and grinned as he finally tracked down the knot in the his clients back, running his gentle but firm hands against it until it was soothed. "And there you go, make sure to lift with your knees next time, too much pressure on your back will simply cause it to return." it wasn't unusual for him to work with builders now a days, especially with all the new grand buildings being brought up or needing repair.

The customer nodded his thanks to the old man and made an exit from the shop, leaving the old man alone to close up and get to the busy task of making himself a meal.

"Hm, now then let's see about dinner, Wayzz if you want to eat join me in the kitchen!" The old man chuckled to himself, knowing that the old spirit would no doubt already be waiting for him. His joy turned to concern however when he found his small kitchen empty. His Kwami wouldn't miss one of their scheduled meal times, not for the last one hundred and sixty years.

He quickly made his way into the small room he had set aside for the spirit to find it caught in the middle of a painful spasm in the middle of the floor. "Wayzz, whats wrong?" The old man leaned down and cupped the spirit in his hands, having only seen this sort of activity once before.

"It returns, the heartbroken, the hate, and the dark wings." the turtle Kwami looked toward its partner and let out a low painful rasp of agony.

Fu placed his hand over the Kwami and began to slowly chant out in his native language, letting his own mystic energy flow into his Kwami to ease the pain. If what Wayzz was saying was true then it would soon come time for him to enter into this battle and reveal the truth to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Their real enemy had just awoken.

* * *

Nooroo looked at the butterfly and quickly backed away in a panic. "Akuma."

For its part the butterfly simply looked at the retreating spirit and flew toward the ceiling, only to bounce off of the spell that made it impossible for the Kwami to escape. For a moment it seemed as if the corrupted butterfly would simply just wait on the wall and look down at the power granting spirit.

But then the darkness that had covered the butterfly spread forth from its body and covered the wall, draining away the energy from the hidden runes built into the foundation of the building and drawing it into its main form. As the light drained from the final rune the darkness all at once retreated back into its small form, which phased through the now plain structure and into the outside world.

Nooroo watched in awe as the beast that had been freed from him made short work of a magic powerful enough to hold an ancient spirit. Part of him wanted to follow after, to try and reclaim the creature that he had imprisoned inside of himself all those years ago, hidden behind his strong will and desire to do good.

The truth was however that he was scared, his powers had been corrupted and used to perform dark deeds, even if he could confront the demon that had leaped into the butterfly the more likely outcome would be his own demise. It was pure luck that the demon hadn't known of his already weakened state.

Suddenly a door opened into the large room, as a tall thin man entered. "Nooroo, transform me." Before the spirit could protest he was absorbed into his owners Miraculous, transforming the man once more into Hawkmoth.

"Hm, pain, despair, rage. All swimming and dancing in this city," the large window opened as he extended his powers outward into the city in order to track a likely target. "Yes, you will do." He cupped one of his butterflies in his hands and fused it with a combination of Nooroo's energy and his own dark will before sending it flying.

After only a few minutes of waiting the man smirked. "Shipper, you desire to see the romance rule over this world, this power I will happily give to you so long as you perform a simple task for me."

A satisfied smirk came over the man's mouth. "Very good."

* * *

A single black butterfly danced through the night sky, standing out against the snow and full moon. Suddenly a pigeon dived down and captured the insect in its beak, swallowing it and resuming its flight. Before it could get too far however the bird fell like a missile from the great height it had reached and slammed into a snow covered rooftop.

The bird's body began to shift and change, until the pigeon had transformed into an abnormally large crow, black feathers unnaturally oily, as if the bird had dipped itself in tar.

For a moment the bird sat and looked over the buildings and city, until a suddenly cry of terror rang out through the once quiet streets. Terror and chaos was coming from one of the still busy parts of the town.

The crow let out a massive caw before taking into the air following the sounds of terror as Hawkmoth's new villain began their campaign of terror over the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Paris was usually quite a calm city to live in, beautiful buildings and nicely maintained streets made for fewer accidents and more room to walk. On a normal day Paris was a paradise of modern culture and design.

However unlike normal days Paris was now a scene of chaos and madness that rivaled the days of revolution. Cars had been left abandoned in the streets and people stood still as statues staring into one another's eyes as if looking away would cause the other to disappear.

Standing in the middle of the odd scene was a young woman with strikingly beautiful features and a white ball gown with two fairy wings on her back. In her right hand she held a long wand with a gold and blue star on it, aiming it at two people and launching out bursts of pink energy.

As soon as two people were struck they abandoned whatever they were doing to stand only a few inches apart from each other, gazing into each other's eyes and muttering disgustingly cute pet names to each other. Some people were even beginning to gather up small mounds of snow on themselves. If it lasted too long there was little doubt that Paris hospitals would be dealing with quite a few cases of frostbite.

"Yes that is right my darlings spread the love, I know the exact way for you to find happiness!" The woman let out a bellowing laugh and looked for her next target, only to be struck in the back of the head and knocked for a loop by a spinning red yo-yo.

Ladybug jumped down from a nearby rooftop and smiled toward the villain, her weapon spinning about in her hand. "This might just be me, but it seems like the middle of the night might not be the best time for romance, even if it's the weekend."

The villain raised her wand toward Ladybug, but found herself knocked to the ground by a blow from above by the staff of Cat Noir, who used the extra length of his staff to vault himself next to Ladybug, giving a bow on dismount. "I am afraid I must disagree with that my ladybug, there is no such thing as a bad time for romance." He reached for her hand but grabbed at only empty air.

"This seems like a discussion topic for a night where we aren't fighting a villain, don't you think kitty?" Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partners usual antics, suppressing a yawn. She had spent the last few hours making warm cookies for Tiki to eat in order to help her regain some semblance of energy back from whatever had struck her. Through in the end it did work out that she was at least awake for the villain.

"Purrfectly fine my lady, that is a promise that we are going to discuss romance later right?" Cat Noir quickly pushed Ladybug and himself out of the way of a blast of pink energy as the villain quickly regained her footing.

The two rolled about in the snow for a moment, ending up with Ladybug sitting atop Cat Noir's chest and looking down at him from a rather compromising position.

"Oh my gosh OTP for life!" The villain shouted out as she looked at the scene before her, the attack she had been launching forgotten at the sight of the two heroes. "Ladybug is just so Tsun-Tsun toward Cat Noir who is totally the flirty type, it's just like oh my gosh so perfect, now she just needs to punish him for the situation and it will be perfect!" The villain let out a squeal of joy.

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other for a moment before awkwardly standing up, separating a few inches in order to avoid whatever weird thoughts were going through the villain's mind. As comfortable as the two were they really didn't want the gossip rags to get any funny ideas about them.

"Wait…" a lightbulb clicked in Ladybug's head and she glanced closely at the woman before recognition finally snuck in. "Amilia, Amilia Petit!"

The villain shook herself out of her joy and smirked toward the girl. "No longer, I am the Shipper, and it is my goal to make all of my OTPs come true!"

"This feels a bit like an awful fanfiction, isn't that right my lady?" Cat Noir joked as he got his weapon ready to go.

"Almost exactly Cat Noir, her wand is the place where the Akuma is." The pieces clicked together for Ladybug as memories of the lunch period in their school came flooding back to her.

* * *

_"Please Chloé, please don't do this," Amilia was near tears as the blonde haired heiress stole away a piece of paper the girl had been writing on. "That is a very private thing I am writing."_

_That just seemed to make the blonde haired girl all the more eager to read over it, letting out a venomous little laugh as she did. "Oh Cat Noir if only I could use words to tell you how in love with you I am," Chloé read in a mocking voice. "Oh I understand my princess, we don't need words through." She let out another laugh as more eyes began to turn to the scene that was being made._

_"It is just, please just give it back!" The girl cried out, the humiliation building up within her to the point where it felt like she might explode._

_"Oh I couldn't possibly stop now, not with all of this wonderful writing." Before the girl could continue to read from the paper Marinette grabbed it from her hands, leveling a glare toward the other girl that practically dared her to do something about it. "Fine, I didn't want to read any more of this losers writing anyway." The girl stalked off, followed by her 'friend' only a few feet behind._

_"I'm sorry about that Amelia." She tried to offer the papers back but the girl simply pushed them away and began to walk off._

_"Just keep them, I am sure you are going to be laughing at me like everyone else." Before the girl left she slid a pen with a star shaped bit on the end of it into her pocket._

* * *

"You know I feel our jobs might be easier if we just locked that girl away in a very tall and very nice castle somewhere." Cat Noir stated as he deflected another blast of pink energy.

Ladybug couldn't help but smile at that, dodging out of the way of another shot. "If we did that she would just end up finding some new way to drive people insane."

They were so focused on banter that neither noticed that Ladybug was heading toward a large bump of snow, which was actually two people that Shipper had ordered to lay down. It only caused her to stumble for a moment, but that moment was more than enough to allow Shipper to fire one of her love blasts at the heroine, hitting her directly.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir jumped over and quickly helped her back to her feet. "Are you okay, how many claws am I holding up?"

For a moment the young woman didn't do anything at all, just looked at her partner with an almost blank expression.

And then she giggled.

"Oh my kitten you really are too funny," her arms looped around the boy with an all to warm and inviting smile. "All I need to see is you."

There were no words coming out of Cat Noir as he simply looked at his partner with slack jawed awe. The rational part of his brain knew that this was all coming from the Shipper's romantic magic, but the irrational bit wanted to enjoy the warmth of the girl he loved against him for another moment.

"Sorry my lady," he stepped on her foot and broke her grip, jumping back and readying his staff. "But a true gentlecat doesn't just let themselves be drawn in by a few lovely words without meaning."

Shipper smiled down at the scene and pointed her wand toward Ladybug. "Tie him up so I can convert him to the romance this story so deserves!"

Ladybug complied to that order, taking her weapon and going straight at Cat Noir with all her skill, not afraid for a moment to land a blow or get a hit in, all the while Cat Noir was doing his best to avoid or block, to terrified that he would hurt his partner if he switched to an offensive. The result of the battle was obvious from the start, and after only five minutes the boy was utterly tied by the strings of the yo-yo.

"Now then, let's get you in a more friendly mood cat!" Shipper aimed her weapon at the hero and let loose a blast of energy, striking him in the chest. "You can let him go now, both of you are mine," she tilted her head to the side and gave a nod. "Of course I plan to keep our deal, but my command won't wear off so let me have some fun before I hand them over."

Cat Noir looked at the woman for a moment with a blank stare, before a wicked grin came over his face as he aimed his weapon directly at her and struck the wand from her hand. "Sorry Shipper, but puppy love doesn't really work for cats." He made a quick dash past Ladybug and grabbed the wand, which seemed to destroy the control over the lovestruck people as they realized what was happening.

"How, how is it possible that you could defeat my spell?!" Shipper balled her hands into fists and glowered angrily at the hero.

"Simple, your power is supposed to make a person obsessed with whoever you want," Cat Noir stuck out his tongue to the girl. "But you can't make me feel something in such a small degree when I already love my lady with all I am."

"That...that is freaking adorable and I love it." Shipper said in a defeated but also satisfied tone of voice.

Cat Noir gave a shrug and tossed the wand up, getting ready to smash it with style until out of the night a crow flew out and grabbed it away from him.

"Cat!" Ladybug called out, obviously annoyed from both her mind controlled actions and the fact her partner had chosen style over substance.

Cat Noir simply looked up at the bird in surprise. "I thought crows slept at night…" before he could finish the thought his Miraculous began to glow with a bright green energy, running through him and delivering a painful jolt that drove him to his knees.

Ladybug began forward only for her earrings to have a similar reaction, however her energy was red and black. "Wha...What is going on?"

The bird finally landed with the wand and was near instantly consumed by a ball of dark energy. When the ball cleared a tall figure knelt with the wand in its hand, slowly rising to its full height. Whatever the creature was before them it certainly looked human despite its ominous presence. It wore a black robe that covered it from head to toe, including a black hood pulled fully over its head. In fact the only thing that seemed to break the utter black of the figure's outfit was a white mask that covered its face, two red eyes glaring out from the eye holes and a curved beak giving it a bird like look.

"Brother, Sister, so good to see you again," the figure spoke in a tone that made it hard to tell what gender it was, and with a single movement of the figures hand it smashed the wand into pieces and let it fall to the ground. From the wreckage of the wand the small akuma butterfly began to slip away, only to be caught in the figures hand.

For her part Shipper converted back into her former self, looking around with confusion and worry over the scene in front of her.

"You know I am both angry and in awe over the lengths you went to in order to keep me trapped," the figure tilted its head, as if noticing for the first time the pain the two heroes were in. "Oh yes I suppose that is the bits of me you trapped in yourselves reacting to me having returned." He waved his hand and the two heroes were freed from the overwhelming pain that had been hitting them.

The two heroes stood on shaky legs and looked toward the figure, ready to fight despite their condition only moments ago.

"Its honestly a bit surprising, I doubt I have been gone so long yet the buildings have changed, and I don't detect the smell of horses. Heh I suppose Napoleon knew what he was doing after all, though it does irk me to admit as much." The figure seemed to be recalling a fond memory.

"Napoleon?" Ladybug asked with no little amount of confusion. "It has been ages since anyone with that name had control over France."

That seemed to snap the figure out of his musings. "Pardon?"

"It is already two thousand sixteen, talking about people like Napoleon will make you look like a relic," Cat Noir saw an opening created from the confusion and charged forward with his staff ready to strike. He might not have known what this thing was, but if its mere presence caused the Miraculous to react violently it couldn't have been a good thing.

The figure raised a hand and stopped the weapon as if it were a plastic toy being wielded by a small child. "That...that is over a hundred years," its voice dropped the smugness it had held and seemed to put it more in a state of distress. "I have been gone from this world for...even I couldn't begin to count the cruelty of that!" He raised his hand and an invisible force slammed into Cat Noir, sending him flying back and bouncing along the snow covered ground.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug threw forth her yo-yo toward the figure, who seemed to be getting ready to catch it. However as soon as the weapon impacted the figure's gloved hand it seemed to pass through the limb and convert it to smoke.

"Gah!" The figure let out an unearthly scream, bursting into a mass of crows for a moment to gain distance between himself and the two heroes before reforming. "Wayzz…" the figure shook its head and opened its remaining hand, letting free a white butterfly into the night sky. "Very well, it seems I still lack the necessary power to give you an interesting time."

"Who...no what are you?" Ladybug asked, keeping her eyes glued to the strange thing in front of her. She was indeed worried about Cat Noir, but knowing him the boy was probably just getting himself dusted off.

"Very old, very wise, and very angry," the figure tilted its head, the red eyes glowing like flames as his body slowly broke apart into a murder of crows. "I will give you a proper introduction when I am more of me, until then I will sing a prayer of mercy for your foolish soul." And with that said the figure burst apart into one last bird and took to the sky, swallowing the white butterfly whole and disappearing into the night.

Cat Noir joined Ladybug, holding the side of his body in discomfort. "What was that?" He asked, his usual joking attitude pushed away in favor of a more genuine sounding worry.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good." Ladybug followed the bird for as long as she could until it had fully disappeared.

* * *

"Another failure, albeit it one that seems like the pathway to a mystery," Hawkmoth watched as the window to the room closed, waiting until it had sealed completely before releasing his transformation and letting his Kwami drop to the ground in utter exhaustion.

"I will need to consult the book, I don't remember there being a crow Miraculous." He left the roof via its secret entrance, ignoring the small spirit that gave him power.

Not noticing for a moment that its once bright skin had begun to dull.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was more exhausted then she had ever remembered being in her life as she stumbled toward her school in a zombie like state. Ever since the mysterious figure had appeared during their battle with the Shipper Tikki had insisted that every night either be used to hunt down the odd being or practice on learning new abilities. After an entire week of hunting under the moonlight and cold snow both of those two goals had hit the same result. Nothing.

What made it all the worse was that Tikki wouldn't tell her a thing about the figure that had appeared that day. The only thing she would ever say about the subject was how dangerous whatever it was could be and it would be best to strike against it while it was still weak.

The girl held back a loud yawn, which blocked her vision just long enough for her to run into another person. Marinette ended up on her rump and groaned a bit in pain and embarrassment at having her natural clumsiness shine through so early. "S-sorry about that." Marinette looked up at the person she had bumped into with an apologetic look plain on her face.

"No need to say sorry for a simple accident, especially with a face as cute as yours," standing above the young woman was a unfamiliar face. He was rather tall compared to most of the other kids that attended the school, and his clothing was drab and muted colors devoid of any logo or significant marking. In fact everything about him appeared utterly unremarkable, plain eyes, black hair that wasn't set in any style but seemed to have just been combed. He seemed completely anonymous.

"In fact I suppose you can think of it as fate, I just transferred to the school and have been desperately searching for this classroom." he helped the girl back to her feet and held up the paper with a room number on it.

Despite the rather forward compliment Marinette simply smiled and looked over the number. One only needed to have so many adventures with a character like Cat Noir before such compliments seemed as natural as a given birth name. Now if it had been Adrien saying something like that it would be different. The girl mused to herself before the number of the paper and its location clicked in her sleep deprived mind. "Oh this is the same class I am in, just follow after me."

The boy gave a nod of his head and followed after her with a thin smile on his lips. "So I hear their are a lot of villain attacks at this school, something like that must be pretty scary."

"Sometimes, but we have heroes that protect us, so it isn't something we have to worry too much about" Marinette gave what she hoped would be a comforting smile to the new boy, but found that he seemed to have not reacted at all to her words.

"So what causes the villains to appear anyway?" he asked, the hint of curiosity plain to hear in his otherwise bland voice. "I mean I hear stories about black butterflies, but how does one avoid getting infected?"

"Well normally something bad has to happen to someone, and during a time of distress a akuma comes to them and turns them into a villain." it was a scary thought, it only took one bad moment for a normal person to be driven into darkness. It made her thankful that the Miraculous she and Cat Noir wore protected them against such infection.

"Intense negative emotions, well I suppose that makes sense." with his question answered the young man began to walk away from her.

"Wait what about your class?" Marinette called after him as he rounded the corner away from the classroom.

"Huh that was the new student?" a voice from behind caused Marinette to almost launch herself toward the ceiling. "Hey there Marinette, did you check out the student pairings for our end of the term project?" Adrien smiled at her with his usual boyish grin

"Adrien!" Marinette replied, eyes going wide as if she were a deer in front of the worlds biggest headlights. "Oh right the projects of lists, I mean the lists of projects, I mean the uh...no I haven't seen them yet." she finally finished, talking at nearly a hundred miles hour.

At this point Adrien had learned to brush off Marinette's odd verbal tic, honestly it seemed more like a medical condition at this point, and he had the grace to not go and make things like that awkward. "Anyway the two of us are set up to work on a virtual media project, and the teacher has us in the computer room for the rest of the day."

"T...th...the rest of the day?" if Marinette had been informed then and there that she had died the previous night and this was heaven she would believe it fully. A full day with Adrien, a full day with the love of her life. They would be talking about things, discussing stuff, and maybe even occasionally touching hands reaching for the same pencil.

"Yep, so ready to get started?" after a small nod from his partner Adrien started walking to the library, Marinette pulling out her phone to shoot Alya a message and asking for advice.

* * *

"I'm glad the professor put us on the same team." Nino stated as he examined the plants in front of the school. "But I do wish we had gotten a better topic then having to examine and report on the schools landscaping."

Alya simply shrugged and took a few extra pictures of the area, figuring it would be able to factor into their report once they finally did the presentation. "Hey I need to get to an area with better wifi so I can shoot them to you."

Nino gave a nod and took a few steps back, trying to think of what they were supposed to say about a bunch of plant life. In fact he was so wrapped up by his thoughts that he didn't see Chloe walking up behind him, didn't notice her until she tapped his shoulder. "Oh Chloe, whats..."

Before he could finish his thought the girl leaned up and kissed Nino on the lips, just as Alya was coming back from having sent her email, the phone dropping out of her hands. "Nino!?"

Chloe broke the kiss suddenly and sped away from the scene, a giggle passing through her lips as she disappeared around the corner. "We have to meet up again Nino, last night was just so much fun!"

Alya walked over to Nino in shock, trying to figure out what was going on. "What was she talking about, last night?"

"I have no idea, she just came up and kissed me out of nowhere, I swear Alya." he stepped forward and reached for her hand, but she pulled it away before he could reach her.

"Just...gah whatever do what you want." Alya turned away and stormed off in a rage at what had happened. Part of her wanted to believe that Nino would never do anything like that, but another part knew just how intising a girl like Chloe could be on paper, with how rich she was and having the mayor for a father.

The scene wasn't a unique one that day, couples found their partners being kissed by another guy or girl who would run off soon afterward, leaving confused and angry couples. When confronted afterward the people who were accussed of having done the kissing said they didn't do anything. Pain, confusion, and a myriad of other emotions felt at an intensity that was almost impossible to understand for anyone who had grown past it.

A perfect storm of negative emotions had been created in only a handful of hours, friends and partners turned against each other, with the entire school turned against one another.

* * *

"Jealousy, anger, the pain of being young is such sweet sorrow," Hawk Moth opened his hand and willed one of the butterflies to come into his palm before filling it with dark energy. "Now then, go my little akuma. Seek out the pain and misery and corrupt their hearts!"

The corrupted butterfly left the building and made its way to the school, moving faster then any natural insect ever could. However once it arrived the creature seemed almost confused, floating back and forth and circling the building. There was so much pain, a true abundance of misery. The second that it seemed to have made a decision someone else would have an intense spike of anger and it would flutter toward them.

It's confusion was taken advantage of by an unusually sized crow, which captured it in its beak before landing on the roof of the school and transforming into the masked figure that had assaulted Ladybug and Cat Noir the previous day. The figure held the small akuma in its fist, a radiating dark energy flowing off of it. "Greetings Hawk Moth, my name is Akuma." he clenched his fist tighter over the creature.

Half the city away Hawk Moth fell to his knees as dark energy charged throughout his body and caused him to spasm in pain from its charge.

"I have a deal for you."

* * *

"How about the effect of online news?" Adrien wrote down the idea as he said it and looked to his partner, who was focusing on the screen in front of her with a look of utter concentration.

It was actually kind of nice, after spending time together the awkwardness that usually hung around their interactions seemed to bleed away as they focused in on knocking out the project. He had even gotten her to crack a joke or two, through he was most proud that he had gotten her to laugh at one of his own jokes. Her smile really was a lovely thing, especially when it wasn't the frozen or stiff one he normally saw on her.

"Charming another girl, what would Ladybug think?" Plagg whispered into Adrien's ear with a playful tone.

"It's not like that." he said to the small spirit, glaring down into his bag.

"Not like what?" Marinette asked, tilting her head to the side at the sudden outburst.

"Nothing," Adrien kicked his bag over in order to make Plagg bounce around a bit. "So what do you think about the assignment?"

She turned her screen so Adrien would be able to see it. "Well your news idea could probably work, I bet we could even use Alya's site to our advantage to show how people are creating news even faster then the local reporters."

"Good idea, between the two of us this project will be a piece of cake." the young man offered her a warm smile. "I am glad to have you on my team."

Marinette blushed at his words and gave a meek nod before looking down at her bag. "Hey Adrien, there is something I wanted to give you."

"Give, me?" he asked with a small amount of confusion. "What is it?"

"Well, its just, I missed your birthday when it came around the first time, so I wanted to get you a...well a late late gift." she hadn't actually been late with the gift, but taking away the joy that he got from thinking it was something his father had designed just for him.

Adrien's eyes widened a bit at her words, a light blush reddening his cheeks. "Oh, you didn't, I mean, you know, thats cool." he had no idea why he was having such trouble with his words.

The girl gulped before reaching into her bag and pulling out a plain white box and offering it to him, eyes looking downward as if looking up at him would somehow make the moment less real.

He took the box into his hands and opened it, revealing a black and white patterned scarf with gold trimmings running along the patterns. "Wow, this is amazing," he ran his fingers along the scarf and looked at her. "But wasn't this a bit expensive?"

She waved her hands in front of her, a bright blush on her cheeks. "No I didn't spend a penny on it."

"You, stole it?" Adrien asked with a raised eyebrow and a joking smile.

"No I made it!" Marinette blurted out, only to be quickly quieted down by a librarian. "I mean, I uh...made it, you only seem to wear that scarf you got for your last birthday, so I wanted to make sure you had more then one to wear."

Adrien didn't have any words to that, instead he laid out the scarf on the table and looked over to her. "Did you stitch your name into it, like you did with that hat?"

She gave a small nod, still feeling horribly nervous but steeling herself for the moment. "Yeah, right here." she traced her finger along the scarf to reveal a tiny stitched in version of her name that almost blended in with the golf tracings.

Without a word being said Adrien put it around his neck, admiring the feel and weight of the scarf. "Then I guess I will think of you everytime I wear it," the words came out of his mouth before he realized what he had said, a blush appearing over both of their faces at the same time. "I uh, I mean, thanks this is awesome."

"There was uh...one other part," she pulled out a light blue envelop from her backpack and offered it to him. "Always nice to give a card right?"

He nodded and started to open it, only to have her slap his hand when he tried. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"You don't open a card in front of the person who gave it to you." if it was possible her blush had turned a shade darker. "That is, you know, not allowed or something." in truth she had written a note confessing all of her feelings to the boy inside of the card, and didn't want him to read it in front of her.

"Oh, my bad I should have realized." he put the card into his backpack. "Anyway lets get the rough draft done for this."

The two began to focus back on their work, only to be interrupted by odd scratching and moaning sounds from outside the library. "What's that?" Adrien asked, looking toward the doors just in time to see them fly open and reveal what was on the other side.

"Oh thats not good."

* * *

"Good, glad we could work out a compromise." Akuma cupped the corrupted butterfly in his hands and began to charge his own dark energy into the creature. "Forgotten darkness of a bygone age, fill this beast with blackened rage, let corruption flow and steam and show the world its sin!" he opened his hands and an entire swarm of small akuma burst free from his hands and into the air, flying as a single swarm into the school.

The akuma hunted down each student whose heart had been touched by the events of the day. Unlike Hawk Moth's usual process however the creatures didn't bond themselves to an object, but instead spread like ooze over the bodies of their victims until they were covered by a dark ooze. Once they were totally covered a pair of crimson red eyes and a mouth filled with rows of shark like teeth appeared over the body. Students and teachers who hadn't been touched by the akuma began to flee as the corrupted students growled and roared.

Akuma raised his hand into the air from the schools rooftop. "Now then my Oni, cause chaos and pain to everything that stands against you, and when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive send them to their doom!" the masked figure let out a roaring laugh as the beasts began to rampage throughout the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien quickly moved Marinette behind him as the Oni burst into the room eyes tracking the malice filled creatures as they began to destroy attack and destroy various bits and pieces of the furniture around them, scattering books and sending the librarian running. "Another super villain?" Adrien felt like cursing as he realized that he couldn't transform with Marinette around, and he could just abandon her. His transformation would only take sixteen seconds, but that was plenty of time for these monsters to hurt her. 

"We have to go." they declared at the same time, Adrien grabbing a hold of the girls hand and charging through the horde of creatures in order to pass through the twin doors of the library. A strange feeling passed through their minds as they broke through the group, but seemed to fade as soon as they got a few feet away.

Unfortunately they didn't get far before the Oni took notice, their heads tilting to the side as if they were confused by the presence of the two of them before giving chase.

Adrien scowled back at the creatures and continued to pull her along until a scream stole away his attention. Further down the hall and pressed against a locker in fear was Sabrina, surrounded by another group of Oni who seemed to be stalking toward her with deadly intent. "Keep running!" he told Marinette, swinging their connected hands in front of him so that the momentum would carry her forward a bit faster before running toward the group of creatures surrounding the other girl. 

Marinette could only squeak out a response before breaking into a sprint toward the nearest restroom, ducking into one of the stalls and opening her small purse so that Tikki could fly out. "Looks like we have work to do."

The small spirit nodded. "Be careful Marinette, these creatures aren't like the Akuma that you normally face, they may not be as strong but if you aren't careful..."

"Don't worry Tikki, I won't let anything happen, now Spots On!"

Adrien slammed his foot into one of the creatures and sent it skittering back a few feet, putting himself between the group of Oni and the girl, who had passed out as the creatures drew closer to her. At first the boy had assumed that it had been stress, but now that the creatures were focused in on him what had actually happened became apparent. Just being around the Oni brought out painful memories for Adrien, it was like the creatures projected a silent voice that dug a hook into the darkest memories and splayed them out on the big screen.

"You need to transform, if you let them dig their claws any deeper into your mind, if that happens you won't be able to fight." Plagg whispered from the boys pocket. 

"But if I transform here Hawk Moth will see me won't he?" Adrien pressed his hand against his head as the creatures drew ever closer, more and more of their number drawing closer to him. 

"Do you want to protect the girl or not?"

Adrien grit his teeth and raised his arm up. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

High above the school Akuma stood and enjoyed the sounds of carnage as his Oni went wild and sent the various teachers and students into a fearful flight. At his full power he could create an army of them just from his own power, but without the other shards of himself that had been undoubtedly infused with the other Kwami all he could create were pale imitations using Nooroo's power infused with his own darkness. "Hm, as far as things go they might not even be able to withstand a single blow from Ladybug and Cat Noir, but it won't matter in the long run," the being held out an arm and a small dark orb began to form above its outstretched hand, drawing in the fear and pain his Oni were causing. 

A sudden feeling of warmth flowed through the dark spirit as he felt the power of transformation flowing through the area, revealing his assumption to be correct. "Now then, all I need to do is look."

The current attack was a twofold objective for the bird masked villain: firstly to gather together negative energy from the Oni he had created, and the second to confirm the theory that Ladybug and Cat Noir attended this school. Akuma focused his mind through the Oni but when he tried to look through their eyes or use their memories he instead got back a sense of nothingness. 

"What?" the dark being growled in question. Akuma extended his senses again but was given the same result. They had seen Plagg's partner transform, had seen where Tikki's partner had run off to, he could put together their identities from that information alone. But the second it seemed he had wrapped his mind around it the names blanked out, the faces disappeared, and he was left with empty space. "Wayzz, and that brat Fu." he could practically feel the spirits power playing about the two. 

It only took a moment to create a full idea of what was going on, the turtle kwami and Fu had weaved a sort of spell around the two, obscuring their identities from all but the most direct observation. Even if someone could normally discover their identities from just clues or context the knowledge would slip their minds or become an impossibility in their minds. 

And to add to that neither Hawk Moth or him would be able to look through the eyes of the Oni in such a way that would break the spell. If it were a normal villain it would be different, but in order to increase the number of beings the corrupted butterfly could infect he had been forced to weaken their connection. Even a being as old and powerful as Akuma could only see through so much of the chaos that made up their minds at the moment.

"Hm, a different approach is needed." Akuma let out a sigh and absorbed what dark energy he could before stepping off of the roof. A crow flew into the air from the spot he had stepped off from.

* * *

Cat Noir swung his staff toward one of the creatures, sending it flying back into a wall from the force of his blow, bringing a smile to the boys face as the dark substance that surrounded the young man it had covered disappeared into mist. "Still got it."

Another Oni leapt at the boy from behind, but was knocked aside by Ladybug's yo-yo as the young super heroine entered into the battle. "Don't get too cocky kitty, I would hate to see you declawed." 

The Oni took a few steps back from the heroes, glowing eyes glaring toward them before quickly turning and bolting down the hallway in a full four legged sprint. 

Before they could turn the corner through a powerful force sent the group of creatures back toward the heroes. Around the corner came the boy that had said he would be joining the class that day, however now Marinette was able to make out the details of the boy in a way she hadn't been able to before. 

In a word the boy appeared regal, black hair neatly trimmed and at a medium length, his skin was so pale it looked like the sun had never touched it before, and his eyes were a smoldering red. His mouth was turned in an almost mocking style as he walked toward the Oni while cracking his knuckles. Around his neck sat a black and silver choker with a silver crow pin attached to its front. He had the stance of someone who was arrogant in his ability, but held himself in such a way that he was ready to lash out. "So are the monsters a normal thing, or is this an off day?"

The two heroes looked toward each other with surprised expressions, but quickly focused back on the Oni and moved forward to fight against the creatures, knocking the darkness off of them and reverting it to mist, leaving unconscious students and faculty members on the ground. The new student couldn't destroy the substance surrounding the Oni, but that didn't prevented him from joining the fight, landing powerful kicks and preventing the Oni from gathering as a group and launching a united assault.

Despite the power of their foes the Oni kept them fighting, either trying to bite with their powerful jaws or slash at the three with blades that the substance formed into. However it appeared the creatures were much slower then the heroes and in the end the last person was freed from the control of the dark substance.

"Was that all, bit anticlimactic." the new student said with a cocky smile. 

As the boy spoke the smoke that had appeared when the dark substance had been knocked away from the students began to converge into a single mass, solidifying again into a massive ball of the same substance that had once covered the students and breaking through the wall of the building, its mass moving in a roll that crashed through the stone and into the courtyard. Once outside tendrils exploded out of the substance and began to grab cars, streetlights, anything it could reach before absorbing it into its mass and growing larger. 

As it grew a multitude of mouths with sharp teeth began to form over its body. "I can't believe she would do that. He cheated on me. I thought she loved me." each mouth spoke with a different voice, but each voice was filled with sorrow and betrayal. 

"What is that?" Ladybug asked in an awed whisper as she looked at the mass of anger and sorrow, trying to come up with a plan of attack on something that didn't even seem as if it were real. 

"Plagg mentioned something about this, we have to destroy it before it gets too big, if we don't then we will be in big trouble." from what the small black cat spirit had told him if one of these things grew to a big enough size it would spew out more of the dark liquid that had created the Oni, thus by creating more of the monsters.

"Your Kwami actually told you about this?" Ladybug reached up and rested a hand on her ear rings and wondered why Tikki would keep that information away from her.

Cat Noir gave her a small smile. "He said it was against the rules to talk to much about it before we could both learn, but also he doesn't really like rules. Now do you trust me?"

Ladybug frowned at him but gave a small nod. "Of course, was there ever a doubt?"

"Cover me, I think I have a way to stop this." he used his staff to lift him to the top of the school and closed his eyes in order to focus on his power. 

"Well then, this doesn't look too promising." the new student said as he walked next to Ladybug and assuming a fighting stance. "I go low you go high?"

Ladybug frowned at the boy, torn between wanting to protect him by sending him away but also filled with a certain amount of uncertainty about the creature she was facing. "Whats your name?"

"Jean Dupont, don't worry to much about me, this isn't my first fight," the boy smiled in an almost feral way. "Honestly, this has my blood pumping a bit."

She nodded. "Stay safe and don't do anything dumb." there wasn't time to talk him out of it, the best thing she could do at the moment was buy Cat Noir enough time to pull off whatever crazy thing he had planned. Without further thought the girl ran toward the beast, jumping atop one of its many tentacles and using the wire of her yo-yo to slice through the creatures oily form. Whatever weakness the Oni had to her weapon seemed to have translated into the creature that had been spawned from their power, as each time she struck off a tentacle the mass of the creature seemed to decrease. 

Jean mostly played backup, keeping the creature distracted so that it couldn't launch an effective counter against Ladybug with landing powerful blows on any tendril that got close enough to hit the super heroine.Despite his best efforts and near super human movement he was eventually caught by one of the tendrils and thrown through a nearby building.

"Jean!" Ladybug shifted her focus away from the creature for just a moment, but that was enough time for it to slam her in the side and send her toward the ground with enough force to make it painful despite her magical protection. 

The creature brought up another tentacle and formed it into a massive mace, bringing it down like a comet toward the girl. Before it could connect however what appeared to be a black mass of energy leapt in front of it, preventing the crushing blow from striking Ladybug. Slowly the dark mass faded away, revealing a familiar face under it. "I can't leave you alone for more then a minute can I my lady?"

The young hero was covered by a long flowing black coat that covered his otherwise tight cat suit, flowing despite the lack or wind or movement on his own part. His eyes were sharper then normal, in fact his entire body seemed on edge and wired with energy, like a child on a sugar rush. Held behind his back and preventing the mace from falling on them was a long and beautifully designed rapier, silver blade jutting out from a black and red hilt with two jewels on opposite sides, formed in the shape of a red ladybug and a white cat.

"You...left to change?" Ladybug asked, not quite sure what she as seeing in front of her.

Cat Noir gave a small laugh and began to slowly stand, his strength pushing back against the weight of the weapon the mass had attempted to bring down without having to fully exert himself. "I would love to explain some other time bugaboo but I am on a limited time scale, get ready to purify." 

The boy flung away the weapon and with an impressive series of movements managed to deflect a number of the creatures other tendrils before they could even touch him. "Now then," he waved his hand over the rapier, causing it to shimmer into black energy and reshape itself into a long musket aimed directly at the shadowy mass. "Meowsketeer mode, Cataclysm X!" a mass of destructive energy formed in front of the gun, launching itself as a massive beam of dark energy that ripped through the beast and shattered its form completely. 

The mass exploded forth into a large group of small corrupted butterflies, each one smaller then any that Hawk Moth had ever sent out before. "Oh no you don't little akumas!" Ladybug ran her finger down the side of her yo-yo and began to move it at a rapid pace, snatching up every one of the small creatures before they could escape. "Now be purified!" a bright energy roared within the weapon, and when it opened next a small pure white butterfly flew out. "Bye bye pretty butterfly," the girl gave the small creature a smile and raised her hand into the air, focusing her magic for a final spell. "Miraculous Ladybug!" from her outstretched hand hundreds of ladybugs created from her own energy flew through the area, reverting the damage that had been done and clearing away the memories of those that had been infected.

Ladybug turned to her partner only to see him clutching his chest in obvious pain. "No need to worry my lady, just a bit of an aftershock from the new power," he looked down toward his ring, which had also changed with his outfit. Instead of a simple black ring with a paw on its front it was now a silver ring with the image of a cats head, two small red crystal eyes gleaming from it. "Till next time my lady."  he turned and leapt toward the top of the school building, needing to get away before his timer rang out.

To say the girl was concerned was an understatement, but there was nothing she could do until they next talked. Ladybug's eyes widened as she realized that she needed to check on Jean and then find Adrien before he started to worry, or worse read her love note on a day where they would have to meet again for an extended period of time. After a look at where the boy had been thrown revealed nothing the heroine began to worry, but figured that the fix has simply placed him back to wherever he had been before the fight. 

After finding a place to change back into Marinette the girl raced back to the hallway she had last seen Adrien in, hearing a rumbling noise from one of the closets. Not knowing what to expect the girl approached cautiously and opened the door, only to have the blonde haired boy fall out right toward her, sending them both to the ground with their faces only a hair apart from each other. Marinette turned bright red and had to repress a scream before the boy was finally able to pull himself up. "I, um, you are sorry, I mean sorry am I, I mean I am sorry!"

"Don't be, I am the one that fell on you after all," he offered her a hand and helped her back to her feet. "Did you manage to get to a safe place?"

"Y-yeah I sort of locked myself in a bathroom, what about you?"

"Well Cat Noir appeared and pushed me into a broom closet, so I spent most of the time realizing that there are only a limited number of things to do in a broom closet," he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I tried to read your note but it fell into a janitors water bucket."

"It did?" the girl asked with more then a hint of despair in her voice. That note had been her chance to finally confess her feelings without having to go through the process of actually telling him face to face.

"Yeah, sorry about that." he smiled at her but suddenly put a hand against his chest and winced in pain.

Marinette's eyes widened and she put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Purrfe...perfectly fine," he said through clenched teeth. "I think I might head home through, long day and all. Lets meet over the weekend to work on our project, I will meet you at your place okay?" he offered her a rather forced smile and quickly took off down the hallway.

"Okay, sounds good!" she called out after him, concern still evident in her voice. "Wait study at my house..." her mind blanked for a minute before she let out a squee of joy. "Adrien is coming over!"

Tikki exited her bag and looked at the girl for a moment before shaking her head. "Oh Marinette, what am I going to do with you?"

The rest of the day passed by normally for most of the students, the random spree of kissing was chalked up to the results of the monster attack. There were still hurt feelings, but most of those were directed toward Hawk Moth, an easy scapegoat for the entire fiasco. Homework was assigned, people went home, and life continued as normal.

As normal as it got in Paris anyway.

* * *

In a faraway room lit only by the light coming from a single window a lone man stood surrounded by hundreds of white butterflies, a cold rage evident on his face. "Once again failure."

From the shadows of the room Akuma manifested, stepping forth from the shadows like a normal person would step through a door. "Never failure my friend," the dark being extended a hand and summoned forth the orb of despair and anger he had drawn together from the attack on the school. "Simply another door to opportunity."

The window closed to the room, leaving over Akuma's hellish red eyes to be seen in the dark.

* * *

Master Fu looked over Paris with a weary expression on his face. "The darkness grows ever deeper." he lifted the box containing the Miraculous that remained in his care. "It may be time to add new lights to this world."

* * *

Adrien walked into his bathroom, a hand held to his chest in obvious discomfort. The young man slid off his shirt and found a black spot right over where his heart would be. "I guess you weren't kidding Plagg."

_"This ability will offer you power, but it has two drawbacks, the first being that after its done I disappear into the Miraculous for two hours, and even after that time I will be too tired to do more then transform you for five minutes."_

_Adrien nodded, writing down the information in a notebook. "And what about the second one?"_

_The spirit hesitated for a moment. "This power is created by infusing your body with the power of destruction, something a normal human wouldn't be able to contain. Even with the Miraculous your body is going to end up feeling the effects. It will create a mark over your heart that will be quite painful, and if anything hits it too hard it will unleash the bits of stray destruction magic left inside you."_

_"That would be bad I am guessing."_

_"Well humans apparently need their internal organs, so yes. Pretty bad."_

The boy walked out and collapsed on his bed with a groan of discomfort and reached into his nearby backpack to pull out the beautiful scarf that Marinette had made for him, running his fingers once more over the amazingly soft fabric. For whatever reason, just holding it made him feel slightly better. "I should do something to thank her for this, maybe I can ask Alya or Nino for ideas tomorrow." he rolled over on his bed, the scarf held against the black mark on his chest.

And as he held it the mark slowly faded as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hello everyone and thank you for reading another chapter of this little fanfiction. Feel free to leave me reviews and critics. Also favorite and follow to show the love. Introduce it to your friends who watch the show. Probably not to people who haven't as that would be confusing. Till next time.


End file.
